


Merciful Menace

by SquiggidWithShame



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, bratty bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggidWithShame/pseuds/SquiggidWithShame
Summary: “What’s wrong, Akhos?”Akhos turns. Malos, climbing down the stairs approaching him. Malos, with his sharp, cold eyes and that toned, broad chest that screams all-dominating power.He’s a menace, that guy.
Relationships: Metsu | Malos/Yoshitsune | Akhos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Merciful Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised that there’s not much love for bratty evil megane boy Akhos! Guess it’ll be just me and like 10 other people.
> 
> This is going on my shame account because it is the PWPest of all PWPs I’ve written.

Akhos lets out a frustrated groan and kicks the computer in front of him. This damn thing, always bugging up at the most inconvenient times. He would ask Mikhail for help, but knowing the sleazy guy, he’s probably off harassing Patroka again.

“What’s wrong, Akhos?”

Akhos turns. Malos, climbing down the stairs approaching him. Malos, with his sharp, cold eyes and that toned, broad chest that screams all-dominating power.

He’s a menace, that guy.

Scoffing under his breath, Akhos turns away. “Nothing. This piece of shit just isn’t working for me today.”

“Why not take a break, then?” Malos says, sitting down in Akhos’ chair. “You’ve been at it since morning.”

Akhos retorts, “I don’t have time to take a break. Those little shits are getting closer to the World Tree by the second.”

“Akhos,” Malos says, taking Akhos’ hand in his and touching his waist with his other hand. “I said take a break.”

Akhos gives the man sitting in his chair a steady, observing look. There’s no mistaking the glint in his eye, the cold stare hungry with desire.

This guy is a menace, and Akhos falls for it every single time.

Sighing for the sake of sighing, Akhos starts taking off his armor piece by piece.

“I probably shouldn’t indulge you like this,” Akhos mumbles under his breath as he slips off his boot.

“Mm, maybe you’re right,” Malos says, taking off his own armor while still keeping a close eye on Akhos. “Maybe I should go find Jin instead.”

He said it just to hit a nerve, Akhos knows he did, but it doesn’t make him any less angry. Jin, the sad, romantic pretty boy. Jin, the one who somehow manages to catch Malos’s eye. Jin, who always steals the spotlight.

“Jin?” Akhos hisses, climbing onto Malos’s lap. “Is Jin the one naked in front of you right now? Is Jin the one you came here wanting to see?”

“Hmm, what if he was?” Malos says with a sneer.

“Then you can fuck right off.”

Akhos tries to climb off, but Malos grabs his waist, holds him in place.

“How could I think about anyone else with such a cute boy in my lap?” Malos purrs, nibbling away at Akhos’s neck.

Feeling maybe a little triumphant, Akhos lets out a pleased grunt and angles his neck so that Malos has better access.

Malos has a way of stimulating all of his senses, ruthlessly grabbing all of Akhos’ attention with one touch. He makes Akhos feel like he could gobble him up and swallow him whole, have fun savoring every last inch of him—and not only will Akhos let him, but he’ll like it the entire time. It’s such a dangerous, addicting sort of attention that Akhos knows is bad, but it’s never enough to make him stop.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Malos murmurs against his skin.

Akhos sighs, “That’s because you’ve been chasing after those stupid kids.”

“Are you jealous?” Malos asks, lightly dragging his nails down Akhos’s spine. “You think I’m gonna leave you for that other boy?”

Akhos leans back abruptly and scowls at Malos. “You couldn’t leave me if you wanted to.”

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t want to,” Malos chuckles, leaning in. “It’s way too fun to shut up that bratty mouth of yours.”

Without much warning, he curls a finger inside of Akhos’ ass, eliciting an involuntary gasp from the smaller man. Akhos dips his head into Malos’s neck as Malos wraps one arm firmly around his waist, using it as leverage to curl his finger deeper inside of Akhos’s hole.

“Come on,” Malos eggs on, biting Akhos’s ear. “Where’s your smartass retort, huh?”

Akhos takes a deep breath, but it all whooshes out of him when Malos slips another finger into him. Words can’t even form on his tongue; only needy breaths and moans escape his lips.

“You like that?” Malos teases, his own desire seeping into his voice. “You want my cock inside of you?”

Akhos swallows hard.

“Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

It’d be easy to say it. It’d be way too easy.

“No,” Akhos says instead.

There’s a pause, and then Akhos is thrown off, landing on the cold, steel floor with a loud thud.

“Ow!” Akhos yelps, trying to sit up. “Malos, what the fuck—”

Malos doesn’t give him a chance to get up. Kneeling between his legs, Malos pins him down with one hand and fills up his stretched hole with three fingers with the other hand.

“I think you’ve forgotten your place, boy,” Malos growls. “I tell you what to do, and you do it. Got it?”

Akhos wants to fight back, he wants to say something cheeky, but he can’t when those thick fingers are inside of him, curling and hitting that spot over and over. All he can do is moan in response.

“Now, I’m gonna say this one more time.” Malos leans down. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

Akhos shudders out a breath, and his eyelids flutter shut. The length inside of him feels so good, but it’s not quite thick enough, not quite big enough.

“Akhos…” Malos warns like he’s lecturing a child.

This fucking guy...

As if it’s the final straw, Malos bites the inside of Akhos’ thigh, and the pain plus his threatening tone is enough to finally unravel the man on the floor.

“Fuck me,” Akhos breathes. “Please fuck me.”

“That’s better,” Malos says with a sneer.

It doesn’t take long for him to take out his fingers and then thrust his hard cock into Akhos’ stretched, needy hole. It’s much too quick and much too rough, but even when Akhos cries out, he knows it’s not enough to stop Malos when he gets like this, all dominating and demanding.

“Malos,” Akhos gasps, trying to reach out. “Malos, wait.”

“No,” Malos says, tossing Akhos’ flat refusal back at him.

Malos lifts his hips and pounds into him more, more roughly, more harshly. It hurts, but it hurts so good, it hurts exactly where it’s supposed to hurt, and it feels good exactly where it’s supposed to feel good. Akhos’ cries are getting too loud now—he doesn’t think Patroka’s ever even been this loud—but he can’t hold back any longer. Malos drives him crazy, always has, always steals all the control away from him, but Akhos loves it, loves Malos using him and telling him what to do.

When Akhos comes, he wants to yell, but Malos buries his fingers deep into his mouth. All Akhos can do is moan around Malos’ fingers, suck them hard when Malos comes inside him, and then suckle them like a slut as he waits for them to come down from their high.

“You’re a good boy,” Malos cooes, finally taking his fingers out of Akhos’ mouth. “A good boy who deserves a reward.”

“Mm, like what?”

Malos’ mouth meets his. His kisses afterward are always so soft, like they’re trying to mend all the damage he’s done, like they’re gently brushing over all the harsh words he’s said.

“You OK?” Malos asks quietly.

It’s this part that makes it all worth it, makes him feel like he can nestle up against Malos and be protected like he’s always wanted to be.

Though that doesn’t mean he has to admit it.

Akhos brushes some damp hair out of his face and says dismissively, “I’m always OK, aren’t I?”

“You can stop me anytime, you know.”

Akhos scoffs. “And expect mercy from you?”

“Hey, I can be merciful,” Malos says in mock hurt.

“Really?” Akhos laughs in disbelief. “The guy who wants to tear apart the world—merciful?”

Malos touches Akhos’ cheek—almost a stroke, but it can’t be that endearing. He’s lost too much of his humanity at this point to put that much kindness in his actions.

“I’ll tear apart the world with the best men by my side,” he says.

There’s coldness in his words, but there’s warmth in them, too. An acknowledgement that, despite his ruthlessness toward the rest of the world, he does care for his team. 

Or maybe he’s just saying what he needs to say to please Akhos. Maybe Akhos really is just that simple.

Akhos falls for it every single time, and he doesn’t care that he does.

“You’re damn right, you will,” Akhos says with a grin.


End file.
